On the Run
by zoey5211
Summary: I punched him so hard he blacked out, this was Clary's life with her abusive father until one day she can't take the pain anymore, she has to escape.On the plain ride to freedom she meets a golden boy.What happens when you meet some one who can make you feel so soft and warm? Will she be safe with this golden boy?Or will it cause even more problems?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does.I hope you enjoy the story. I decided to write another story except for my other one called Forever and Always for those who have not read it I recommend reading it.I hope you enjoy please review,follow,or you for reading, Love ya.-zoey5211  
**

**Clary's POV**

I had to get out or he would catch me.

I opened the bedroom door.I was scared out of my ever living mind, was he going to pop out at me? I had a backpack slung over my shoulders.I tip-toed out of the room and into the the kitchen,grabbed a huge wat of cash,and ran out the door.I ran to to my motorcycle.

I sat on the seat started the motorcycle and then took off down the road.I never intend to see my father again he was a bastard, and a filthy one at that.I rode to the airport.

When I arrived at the air port I had to say goodbye to my motorcycle.I walked up to the man at the front desk and said,

"Hi, I need one ticket to New York City please." I smiled at him.

"I need to see your driver's licence please and will you paying with cash,credit,or debit?"

"Here is my licence and I will being paying in cash." I handed him the licence,

"How much is is?" I asked.

"One hundred and twenty two dollars is your total." I handed him the exact amount. I payed in cash just in case my father tried to track me. He handed me my ticket and I took off to the gate.

"Flight 77 will be leaving in five minutes." said the robotic voice.I looked down at my ticket to see what number my plain was number 77, I took off in a sprint towards the gate.

"Here is my ticket." I said to the attendant handing her my looked at and said,

"You're welcome to go on board,thank you for flying with us,and have a nice day." she smiled at me.

"You too, thank you." I said being polite even though I was getting irritated.I walked onto the plane before she could say anything else to me. Seat A3, I walked to my seat to find a golden boy sitting in my way of getting to my was looking out the open window with headphones in his ears.

"Excuse me," I said tapping tapping his shoulders lightly "Do you mind if I get through to my seat really quick?" He turned his head and looked at me, his eyes widened in shock._Those golden eyes._He grinned at me saying,

"Sure, sorry about that." now he was smiling instead of pulled his knees up like it was no problem at all.

"Thank you." I said sitting down next to him. "Hi nice to meet you, I'm Clarissa but my friends call me Clary or Clare."

"Clarissa what a wonderful name, can I call you Clarissa?" he asked.

"Sure." wow I just meat him and now I am letting him call me by my full name, the one I this was the effect he had on me I wanted him around me more often. "Well, now that you know my name, what is your's?" I asked.

"My name is Jace, it is a pleasure to meet you." he said.

"You too." his golden eyes were staring at me in astonishment.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What is what?" he asked honestly confused.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I smiled at him and his smile that had been plastered on his face widened.

"Well, do you want the truth or a pathetic lye?" he asked.

"I want the honest to god truth." I said to him.

"When I looked at you you were the most beautiful person I have ever seen." I was blushing furiously by the time he finished.

"What do you think of me?" he asked honestly want a answer.

"I think you look god awful." I joked not being able to help it. We stared at each other for a put on a fake look that said I am started laughing like a bunch of fools.

"Honestly, I think you look like a golden god and a handsome one at that." I told him exactly what I was thinking of him at the did I just say that? I thought to myself.

"Why, thank you." he said in a fake southern accent. I laughed like I have never laughed before. How could a person make someone so happy?

"So are you moving to New York or just visiting?" Jace asked flipped his golden hair out of his eyes._That golden hair was gorgeous._

"I am moving to New York, what are you doing?" I asked full of hope.

"I am going to visit my aunt." my heart sank.

"Do you know of any good places for me to rent an apartment?" I asked.I was going to need somewhere to live if I decided to stay for a while.

"Yes actually I do." he smiled at me. He was up to something, I don't know how I knew I just did. "There are a few apartment buildings next to my aunts house.I can ask her to see if there are any rooms available."

"Thank you so much, I would really appreciate that." I said to him.

"You are going to need a ride once we get there right because if you do you can hitch a ride with me on my motorcycle, do you need a ride?" he asked me.

"Yes, wait how is your motorcycle already at the airport?" I asked him.

"I tell my aunt when I am coming to visit so she gets her son to ride it over while she follows him in her car." he smiled at me.

"Well doesn't that take a lot of her time?Why doesn't she just pick you up from the airport?" I asked.

"Well I normally don't spend much time at her house. I like to go to the bar and prepare myself for her wrath so she drops it off so I can take my sweet time to get ready." he said in a serious voice.

"That is funny." I said.

"Would you like to join me for a ride afterwards?" he asked.

"Why, I would love to." I was my turn to put on a fake accent, he laughed at my awful attempt to.I playfully slapped him on the arm._Good lord, his arms are muscular._We finally quieted down he took out his headphones and I faced the window.

After about five minutes he started to tickle me.I was freakishly ticklish.

"Uncle,uncle!" I tried not to scream, he stopped.

"Jace" I asked "How old are you?"

"I am twenty two. How about you?" he asked after he answered me.

"I am twenty one but my birthday is in a week so we are almost the same age." I smiled at him not feeling the slightest bit looked like he wanted to ask me something.

"Do you want to listen?" he handed me one of his ear buds and he kept the other one for us to put our ears almost was listening to Timber by Pitbull and Kesha.

"I love this song!It is my favorite." he looked at me and said,

"Mine too." he smiled.I was getting hot so I rolled up my eyes gently grabbed my arm and looked at all of my scars.I felt myself going into a flashback but this time he was coming with me.

_Flashback_

_"How dare you!" he screamed at took the belt from his bed and hit me._

_One...Two...Three, times he hit me.I cried out in pain, but that did not stop him._

_He pushed me to the ground and got on top of me, his breath smelled like punched me in the stomach three times and then in the nose.I felt the blood rushing out before I felt the pain hit like a tornado like all of the previous beatings only this time it was worse much worse._

_I had to get out or he would kill me.I punched him so hard he blacked out._

I felt myself and Jace coming back from the flashback.I put my head on his chest and sobbed.

"Clary,how is that possible?" he whispered into my ear.

"I don't know I have been having flashbacks since I was first beaten." I explained to him in a whisper.I started crying again.

"It will be okay, I am here now.I will not let anyone hurt you.I promise." he whispered to me.

"What about when you are gone what will I do then?" I asked while lifted my chin and whispered to me,

"I will be here as long as you want me to be."

**So what do you think?I hope you enjoyed. Please review,follow,or favorite.I want to know if you think if I should keep writing the you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.-zoey5211**


	2. She Lives in a Mansion

**I don not own the Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare of you who read chapter one I want to thank you I promise the amount of action will pick up.I hope you enjoy the chapter please follow,favorite,or review.I forgot to say that this is a story will all humans but she still knows how to defend herself.A special thank you to all the people who favored and you for reading I hope you enjoy, love answer your question iLoveMeSomeCaptainAmerica Clary can sort of transfer real answer is that if she is holding someone's hand they get pulled into her flashback with her,but she doesn't know this yet.- zoey5211**

**Clary's POV**

_Flashback_

_"How dare you!" he screamed at me,he took the belt from his bed and hit me._

_One...Two...Three, times he hit me.I cried out in pain, but that did not stop him._

_He pushed me to the ground and got on top of me, his breath smelled like punched me in the stomach three times and then in the nose.I felt the blood rushing out before I felt the pain hit like a tornado like all of the previous beatings only this time it was worse much worse._

_I had to get out or he would kill me.I punched him so hard he blacked out._

I felt myself and Jace coming back from the flashback.I put my head on his chest and sobbed.

"Clary,how is that possible?" he whispered into my ear.

"I don't know I have been having flashbacks since I was first beaten." I explained to him in a whisper.I started crying again.

"It will be okay, I am here now.I will not let anyone hurt you.I promise." he whispered to me.

"What about when you are gone what will I do then?" I asked while he lifted my chin and whispered to me,

"I will be here as long as you want me to be."

**Clary's Father's POV**

I woke up feeling was a offal pain in my face.I walked over top the mirror on the wall.I had a giant bruise.

Where was Clary, she was going to pay for this.I walked to her bedroom expecting to see her asleep in her room. But she wasn't there, where was she?

I ran out to the garage to go to the airport to see if anyone had seen her try to leave.I opened the garage to see Clary's motorcycle gone._I knew I should not have given her a motorcycle._She must have ridden to the airport and left.I ran to my car closed the door and started the car up.

When I arrived at the airport I ran to the front desk shoving anyone who got in my way.I pulled my wallet out and showed the lady a picture of Clary.

"Have you seen this girl? She is my daughter." I exclaimed getting worried she actually got away.

"No sir I have not.I can ask the security guards to play the footage back to see if she was here though." she tried to help.

"That would be there anyway I could see the footage?" I asked getting angry.

"I'm sorry sir we can't let you back there at the moment but I can take the picture to the guard to see if he can find her and where she I take the picture to them?" she asked politely.I handed her the photo of my only connection to her.

"We will give you a call if we see her on the footage, until then can you please step out of the way so the other people can get to where they need to go?"she asked.

"Sure,because my daughter isn't lost let me just get out of your way." I said ,the lady ticked me off.

**Jace's POV**

"I will be here as long as you want me to be." I whispered to her.I tried to sooth her, she finally she stopped crying enough to talk to me.

"Jace, the truth is my father was an alcoholic and my mother left us when she figured out." I explained.

"Clary, my aunt has an extra room in her house, I want you to stay there instead of in an apartment, if your father were to figure out where you moved to you would be alone and I don't like the idea of you staying there, would you stay at my Aunt's house instead?My aunt would be fine with it." I asked truly worried about her.

"I don't know Jace..." I wouldn't let her finish, I tilted her chin up with my fingers and kissed her.I kissed her softly like asking permission to kiss her her lips were so soft,I had to stop or I was bound to go too far.

"How about now?" I teased but I really wanted an answer.

"Jace, that was wonderful and all but I don't even know your aunt probably won't like me with all my scars and stuff." I could tell she was getting nervous like she was afraid that I would hit her if she said no.

"Clary," I touched her arm softly "There is no reason to ever be afraid that I will hit you."

"Okay fine, I will go but can you at least warn your aunt about me coming and my scars." she reasoned with me and I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my aunts number.

"Wait,Jace,what is your aunts name?" she asked quickly before he could finish dialing the number.

"Her name is Kelly." I said "But you can call her Aunt or Aunt Kelly."

"I think you should call her now considering we are about to land." I explained to him.

"Attention everyone we are about to land in New York, please buckle your seat belts just in case of any turbulence, thank you for flying with us today have a nice day." said the flight Jace got off the phone he turned to me and said,

"She said you could stay for as long as you need and I explained about your scars and she said that there is no need to worry about them." I looked at her, so excited my golden eyes were practically glowing, she must have been excited because she leaned over and hugged me, tight._  
_

"Thank you so much for everything." she whispered to me.

"Attention we have arrived at our destination, thank you again for flying with us have a nice day." said the attendant.

**Clary's POV**

"So you ready to ride?" I could feel Jace smiling from in front of me.

"Ready, you are aware that I used to own a motorcycle right?" I said tightening my arms around his waist.

"No,I was not aware." He said and took of towards the bar.

When we got to the bar I rolled my sleeves up,he looked at me.

"What I need people to know not to mess with me,didn't you didn't get the message.I am not a goody two shoes,you are aware that I can down a drink or two right. Didn't you get that by me crying all over your shirt earlier?" I joked.I seriously could down a drink or two though.

"I think I understand,but not really." he smiled at me.

"I must get the taste for drinks from my father, he sure does love whiskey, I need to get my mind off of him." I pulled Jace off the motorcycle and into the turned me towards him and pulled me onto the dance floor.

I liked dancing, he looked shocked when I started dancing.

"And I thought I could dace!" he screamed over the music.I felt me cheeks redden but I kept dancing.

After about half an hour we went and sat down at the bar.I ordered rum and coke.

"So Clary, where did you learn to dance like that?" he asked.

"Well I don't really know."

"You were amazing out there, also where did you learn to down drinks like that?" he asked another question.

"Well considering my father was an alcoholic." I told him what I honestly thought.

"Do you want to leave and go for a ride?" he asked hopefully.

"I would love to." I told him.

He walked me out to the motorcycle, he sat down and then I hopped onto the motorcycle.I started hesitantly to put my arms around his waist but he reached his hands back,grabbed my arms,and put them around his waist,right before he put the other hand around his waist he picked it up and kissed it.

"What was that for?" I asked shyly.

"That, was for giving me a great night that I would have never had if I had never met you." he turned his head around to face me and smiled at me.I smiled back at him.

"Has anyone ever told you you have an amazingly beautiful smile?"he asked.

"No, thank you." I couldn't help but blush, it was true no one had ever told me that.I would add that to my list of to-do's and see in a mirror if it was true.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." he looked at me his beautiful eyes widening in shock.

"Thank you but just because I complimented you you do not have to complement me." he smiled at me.

"Jace, I have wanted to say that since I met you on the plain." I told him started twisting the knob on the handles and we were off.

"So Jace, I have a question." I told him.

"What is the question, I can answer it for sure." he told me.

"Did you die your hair gold?" yes that was seriously the question, I wanted to know.

"Yes my hair color is natural,did I answer your question?" he said.

"Yes, you did. Thank you very much." I told him.

"Now it is my your hair naturally that red?" he asked.

"Yes, my hair color is natural." I looked in front of us to see an eighteen wheeler speeding straight in front of us. "JACE!" he looked swerved the motorcycle out of the way of the car just in time, he pulled over into the nearest parking lot.

"Clary!Are you okay?Oh my god I am so sorry.I don't know what happened, the car was just there in front of us out of nowhere." he was pulling my sleeves up to make sure I was okay.

"Jace, calm was just a little didn't mean to." I took his hands off my arms and held his hands in my hands. "Do not worry about me, I am fine,how about you, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Ya, I'm fine, do you want to just go home?" he asked sounding like he wasn't sure I would get back on the bike.

"The ride is cancelled?" I asked sadly.

"No I just thought you would not want to get back on the motorcycle after that, but we can go for a ride.I want to show something." I got back onto the motorcycle and he started to drive it again.

"Clary, I want you to close your eyes we are almost there." I did as he told me to do and closed my eyes, after a couple of seconds he stopped the took my hand and pulled off the motorcycle.

"One the count of three open your eyes. One,two,three open your eyes."I opened them to see a beautiful lit up bridge covered in light.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it." I turned towards him stood on my tip pecked him on the cheek,he cupped his hands around my face and slowly lowered his head to meet my lips with kissed me lightly, I opened my mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss.I slowly felt his tongue slip into my mouth as I let my tongue slip into his.I had never kissed like this, he pulled back after a second.I got on my tip toes and pecked him one more time on the cheek,he was after all around 6'2 and I was around 5'7.

"Do you want to go meet my Aunt Kelly now?" he asked me.

"I would love to." I told him and we rode to his Aunt's, when we arrived I was in shock, she lived in mansion. He took my arm and pulled me to the opened the door and I heard some one come running.

"Hello,you must be Clarissa nice to meet you." she smiled a warm smile at me.

**What did you think? Please tell me. I hope you enjoyed. Please follow,favorite,or review(it makes me write faster).I am open to ideas of what you think should happen after I tell you what happens next in the next chapter.I love it when I see the number of readers go up, it makes my you reading, I hope you to leave you hanging like that, I figured it would make the suspense in the story rise.I will try to update on Mondays and Fridays.-zoey5211**


	3. May I braid your hair?

**" I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does. Dear readers thank you for all of your support. I am sorry I didn't post sooner but I was sick so I needed to sleep. I also own another story called Forever and Always, I hope you read it.**

**Clary's POV**

"So you ready to ride?" I could feel Jace smiling from in front of me.

"Ready, you are aware that I used to own a motorcycle right?" I said tightening my arms around his waist.

"No,I was not aware." He said and took of towards the bar.

When we got to the bar I rolled my sleeves up,he looked at me.

"What I need people to know not to mess with me,didn't you didn't get the message.I am not a goody two shoes,you are aware that I can down a drink or two right. Didn't you get that by me crying all over your shirt earlier?" I joked.I seriously could down a drink or two though.

"I think I understand,but not really." he smiled at me.

"I must get the taste for drinks from my father, he sure does love whiskey, I need to get my mind off of him." I pulled Jace off the motorcycle and into the turned me towards him and pulled me onto the dance floor.

I liked dancing, he looked shocked when I started dancing.

"And I thought I could dace!" he screamed over the music.I felt me cheeks redden but I kept dancing.

After about half an hour we went and sat down at the bar.I ordered rum and coke.

"So Clary, where did you learn to dance like that?" he asked.

"Well I don't really know."

"You were amazing out there, also where did you learn to down drinks like that?" he asked another question.

"Well considering my father was an alcoholic." I told him what I honestly thought.

"Do you want to leave and go for a ride?" he asked hopefully.

"I would love to." I told him.

He walked me out to the motorcycle, he sat down and then I hopped onto the motorcycle.I started hesitantly to put my arms around his waist but he reached his hands back,grabbed my arms,and put them around his waist,right before he put the other hand around his waist he picked it up and kissed it.

"What was that for?" I asked shyly.

"That, was for giving me a great night that I would have never had if I had never met you." he turned his head around to face me and smiled at me.I smiled back at him.

"Has anyone ever told you you have an amazingly beautiful smile?"he asked.

"No, thank you." I couldn't help but blush, it was true no one had ever told me that.I would add that to my list of to-do's and see in a mirror if it was true.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." he looked at me his beautiful eyes widening in shock.

"Thank you but just because I complimented you you do not have to complement me." he smiled at me.

"Jace, I have wanted to say that since I met you on the plain." I told him started twisting the knob on the handles and we were off.

"So Jace, I have a question." I told him.

"What is the question, I can answer it for sure." he told me.

"Did you die your hair gold?" yes that was seriously the question, I wanted to know.

"Yes my hair color is natural,did I answer your question?" he said.

"Yes, you did. Thank you very much." I told him.

"Now it is my your hair naturally that red?" he asked.

"Yes, my hair color is natural." I looked in front of us to see an eighteen wheeler speeding straight in front of us. "JACE!" he looked swerved the motorcycle out of the way of the car just in time, he pulled over into the nearest parking lot.

"Clary!Are you okay?Oh my god I am so sorry.I don't know what happened, the car was just there in front of us out of nowhere." he was pulling my sleeves up to make sure I was okay.

"Jace, calm was just a little didn't mean to." I took his hands off my arms and held his hands in my hands. "Do not worry about me, I am fine,how about you, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Ya, I'm fine, do you want to just go home?" he asked sounding like he wasn't sure I would get back on the bike.

"The ride is cancelled?" I asked sadly.

"No I just thought you would not want to get back on the motorcycle after that, but we can go for a ride.I want to show something."

I got back onto the motorcycle and he started to drive it again.

"Clary, I want you to close your eyes we are almost there." I did as he told me to do and closed my eyes, after a couple of seconds he stopped the took my hand and pulled off the motorcycle.

"One the count of three open your eyes. One,two,three open your eyes."I opened them to see a beautiful lit up bridge covered in light.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it." I turned towards him stood on my tip pecked him on the cheek,he cupped his hands around my face and slowly lowered his head to meet my lips with kissed me lightly, I opened my mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss.I slowly felt his tongue slip into my mouth as I let my tongue slip into his.I had never kissed like this, he pulled back after a second.I got on my tip toes and pecked him one more time on the cheek,he was after all around 6'2 and I was around 5'7.

"Do you want to go meet my Aunt Kelly now?" he asked me.

"I would love to." I told him and we rode to his Aunt's, when we arrived I was in shock, she lived in mansion. He took my arm and pulled me to the opened the door and I heard some one come running.

"Hello,you must be Clarissa nice to meet you." she smiled a warm smile at me.

**Jace's POV**

I walked Clary to the door of my aunt's house and opened the door. Almost immediately after I closed the door my aunt came running.

"Hello, you must be Clarissa nice to meet you." she smiled at Clary. Clary smiled back at her, I could already tell they were going to get along greatly.

"Nice to meet you too, mam." she said. She held out her hand but my aunt just walked over to her and hugged her. Clary's eyes widened in shock, but after a couple of seconds she wrapped her arms around my aunt's waist and hugged her back. Well this was going nicely so far, my aunt and my sort of girlfriend were getting along great.

"Oh no need to call me that, you can call me Aunt Kelly or Kelly. But you don't have to." my mom told Clary.

"Well so you do not have to say my whole name you can call me Clary, if you would like." she told my aunt. My aunt looked at me and smiled, that must have been her approval of Clary. I smiled back at her trying to show in my smile that Clary was very important to me. And that was the truth, Clary was very important.

**Clary's POV**

I walked into the kitchen holding Jace's hand.

"Your Aunt Kelly seems like an angel from above." Clary had pulled me aside and he gently pushed me back against the fridge. I smiled at me as he bent down to kiss me but I put her hand in front of his face.

"Nope, not going to happen." she smiled at me. "You have to earn kisses from me."

"How do I earn a kiss, Clarissa?" he asked. I normally didn't like it when people called me Clarissa but the way he said it made me just melt.

"It depends what kind of mood I am in." I said. I knew I was flirting but I managed not to blush. I stood up on my tip toes and put my forehead against his forehead.

"Clarissa, what have I done to earn the pleasure of this almost kiss." he teased.

"You sir, have gotten me a place to stay at for a while." I smiled at him. He lowered his shoulders to be even to me and he kissed me lightly on the lips. I wrapped my hands around his shoulders and his hands slipped into my hair. I put my hands in his hair and tugged at it lightly.

"I hear someone coming." he whispered in my ear. That did it I shot away from him so fast I was like lightning. His aunt walked in and pulled an giant dish of spaghetti and meat sauce with garlic bread on the side.

"Well, dinner is ready. Jace would you go and get your cousin from upstairs and tell her to come down for dinner?" she asked Jace.

"I would love to, but can Clary come with me?" he asked.

"Why of course she can."

"Okay lets go." he took my hand and led me up the set of stairs into what has to be the biggest bedroom I have ever seen.

The walls were painted light pink with hot pink polka dots. The bed must have been a king size because it was huge and all over the room were little toys in buckets. On the bed sat a little girl no more than eight years old playing with a doll. When she looked up she saw Jace and ran to him.

He let go of my hand and picked up his little cousin in a bear hug. She looked over his shoulder at me and she smiled the most adorable smile I ave ever seen.

"Who is that?" she turned towards me and smiled.

"That is Clary she is going to be staying here with us for a little while. Would you like that?"he asked her. I was afraid she was about to say no.

"Yes! I love her hair, it is so beautiful." she said.

"Well thank you, what is your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Megan." she smiled, she was missing one of her front teeth.

"Are you ready to come down for dinner?" Jace asked Megan. She nodded and her blonde curly pigtails bounced up and down.

"What are we eating tonight?" she asked Jace.

"It is a surprise, you will find out when we get down the stairs." he said. We reached the last step and Jace put down Megan.

Once we finished dinner I offered to help with the dishes, but she said no. Megan walked up to me.

"Clary?"

"What do you need pumpkin?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if I could braid your hair."

"Megan I don'-" Jace started but I cut him off.

"Well of course you can." she took my hand and pulled me into the living room and sat me down in front of the couch. She hopped onto the couch behind my head.

I had my hair up in a bun and I carefully undid the ponytail. She slowly and carefully separated my hair into three separate sections.

"How does your hair get so curly? I want hair like your's." she asked me.

"Well after I get out of the shower I put my hair up in a ponytail to dry and the I go to bed. When I wake up in the morning it is just like this." I gestured to my hair with my fingers.

"This might take me a while I just learned how to braid hair." she said.

After about five minutes I could feel my eyes slowly closing. _Stay awake Clarissa! _I heard a voice in my head screaming at me. _Stay Awake! _There is was again it was aggravating so I told it shut up. Slowly after a while I fell asleep completely.

**Jace's POV**

I sat there watching Megan's small fingers braid Clary's long hair. Clary's eyes drifted to mine right as she fell asleep and her head tilted back slightly.

"We have to be quite, she is asleep now." I whispered to Megan.

"You really like her don't you?" Megan asked me innocently. My eyes widened how would she know this she was only eight years old?

"What are they teaching you in school now and days?" I joked nervously. Was it that obvious? Wait why did I care if the world knew that I might be in love with someone?

"DONE!" Megan whisper screamed. She looked so bright and cheerful. I walked over to her and picked her up.

"I think someone needs to go to sleep." I stated.

"Will you at least read me a bed time story?" she asked. I walked up the stairs pondering if I should tell her a story or not. I was never good at story telling. But I told myself I would try. I laid Megan down in her bed and I walked around to the other side. I laid down next to her.

"Once upon a time there was a princess and lowly servant boy. The princess loved the servant and wanted to get to know him more. One day he came to the palace door to sell some oranges. The princess opened the door to see who it was. She bought all of the food from him and then invited him into the palace. She offered for him to stay for dinner but he said that he did not have the proper attire to eat with them. The princess ordered for a servant to get him the proper clothing to eat with them. The servant walked in and the guest ran to him and hugged him tightly. The helper of the princess was the servant's bother. You could see them crying tears of joy to see each other." I paused to see if she was still awake. She was.

"They talked for a long time and the princess was happy to see them so happy to see each other. After they finished they said they were sorry for keeping her waiting. She said it was no problem. Later that night when she was trying to go to sleep she decided to make every one person in the kingdom able to do what they want and they would all be treated as equals. The servant whom she loved finally proposed to her and they lived happily ever after. The end." I looked over at Megan who was now snoring so loud I thought China would hear.

I walked down the stairs to check on Clary and to wake her up to show her her room. She looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake her up so I carefully scooped her up in my arms bridal style. She stirred but I soothed her back to sleep.

I walked up the stairs slowly careful not to wake her. Once I reached her new room I had to figure out a way to open the door. I managed to turn the knob with my foot. I walked into the room and to the bed. I put her in the bed and peeled back the covers. I covered her with the comforter. I was about to turn around to walk out when I decided to watch her sleep.

She was so beautiful when she slept. I was sitting in the chair when I felt my eyes closing. I drifted top sleep.

After what felt like ten minutes I felt something pulling me out of my sleep. It was Clary poking me to get me to wake up.

"Come on you can't sleep in the chair all night." she told me. She took my hand in hers and pulled me over to the bed. I got under the covers on the other side of the bed and scooted over for her. She got in the bed and turned her back towards me. I knew this was a long shot but I put my arm around her and pulled her to my chest. She nuzzled in and I was almost asleep when I heard her say,

"Good night Jace."

"Good night Clarissa. Sleep well." I whispered into the top of her head. I drifted off to sleep just like that.

**Okay not the best chapter but it will get better. I wrote this over about two days and it was longer than I thought when I pressed save. I hope you enjoyed the chapter please follow,favorite, or review. I am off all of next week so I will be posting on random days. So I will make sure to write a chapter dedicated to Thanksgiving. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. - zoey5211**


	4. Bacon, Pancakes, and Eggs

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does. I got a few reviews but I would like to get a lot more (they make my day and they make me write faster). I have two other stories I want you to read: Wicked Ways and Forever and Always. I hope you enjoy please review, follow, or favorite. Love ya. -zoey5211**

**Jace's POV**

I sat there watching Megan's small fingers braid Clary's long hair. Clary's eyes drifted to mine right as she fell asleep and her head tilted back slightly.

"We have to be quite, she is asleep now." I whispered to Megan.

"You really like her don't you?" Megan asked me innocently. My eyes widened how would she know this she was only eight years old?

"What are they teaching you in school now and days?" I joked nervously. Was it that obvious? Wait why did I care if the world knew that I might be in love with someone?

"DONE!" Megan whisper screamed. She looked so bright and cheerful. I walked over to her and picked her up.

"I think someone needs to go to sleep." I stated.

"Will you at least read me a bed time story?" she asked. I walked up the stairs pondering if I should tell her a story or not. I was never good at story telling. But I told myself I would try. I laid Megan down in her bed and I walked around to the other side. I laid down next to her.

"Once upon a time there was a princess and lowly servant boy. The princess loved the servant and wanted to get to know him more. One day he came to the palace door to sell some oranges. The princess opened the door to see who it was. She bought all of the food from him and then invited him into the palace. She offered for him to stay for dinner but he said that he did not have the proper attire to eat with them. The princess ordered for a servant to get him the proper clothing to eat with them. The servant walked in and the guest ran to him and hugged him tightly. The helper of the princess was the servant's bother. You could see them crying tears of joy to see each other." I paused to see if she was still awake. She was.

"They talked for a long time and the princess was happy to see them so happy to see each other. After they finished they said they were sorry for keeping her waiting. She said it was no problem. Later that night when she was trying to go to sleep she decided to make every one person in the kingdom able to do what they want and they would all be treated as equals. The servant whom she loved finally proposed to her and they lived happily ever after. The end." I looked over at Megan who was now snoring so loud I thought China would hear.

I walked down the stairs to check on Clary and to wake her up to show her her room. She looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake her up so I carefully scooped her up in my arms bridal style. She stirred but I soothed her back to sleep.

I walked up the stairs slowly careful not to wake her. Once I reached her new room I had to figure out a way to open the door. I managed to turn the knob with my foot. I walked into the room and to the bed. I put her in the bed and peeled back the covers. I covered her with the comforter. I was about to turn around to walk out when I decided to watch her sleep.

She was so beautiful when she slept. I was sitting in the chair when I felt my eyes closing. I drifted top sleep.

After what felt like ten minutes I felt something pulling me out of my sleep. It was Clary poking me to get me to wake up.

"Come on you can't sleep in the chair all night." she told me. She took my hand in hers and pulled me over to the bed. I got under the covers on the other side of the bed and scooted over for her. She got in the bed and turned her back towards me. I knew this was a long shot but I put my arm around her and pulled her to my chest. She nuzzled in and I was almost asleep when I heard her say,

"Good night Jace."

"Good night Clarissa. Sleep well." I whispered into the top of her head. I drifted off to sleep just like that.

**Clary's Father's POV**

I walked out of the airport and looked around trying to find where I parked the stupid car. While I was looking around I saw a motorcycle that looked like Clary's. I walked over to it to see if it had the same sticker as her's, it did. I was furious now. I pulled out my cell phone and texted her cell phone. Saying that her punishment was going to be even worse now because she ran away.

I walked to my car that took fifteen minutes to find in the parking lot that was now full of cars. I opened the door and got in. I slammed the door hard and turned the keys in the ignition.

I drove to the house and unlocked the door. I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge door. I grabbed a beer and broke the top off on the counter top. I took a long swig and felt a jolt of guilt and anger brewing inside me.

I threw the bottle at the wall. It shattered into a million pieces and fell onto the floor. This was my fault. I beat my daughter, what kind of father am I? I have been nothing but offal to her ever since her mother left.

**Clary's POV**

What is slung over my stomach? I opened my eyes and I realized that someone was in the bed with me. I carefully turned over. I looked at him. It was too early to get up so I carefully took his arm from around me and got out of the bed.

I walked down the hall and realized that I had no idea as to where I was going. I looked in through the open door and saw a picture of Jace and his family and a bed with navy blue covers. This must be Jace's room. I walked in not bothering to close the door behind myself and I unmade the bed. I laid down in the bed and put my head on his pillow. It smelled like his cologne sent.

I stared at the wall for about ten minutes. I could feel my eyes slowly closing and my body giving into rest. I tried to stay awake for a few more minutes. I felt my eyes close as I fell back asleep.

I woke up to the smell of bacon,pancakes, and eggs I thought.I got up and realized that I was still in my clothes from the day before. I ran to the room that I came out of this morning and closed the door. Jace was not in the bed so I decided it would be okay to change in here really quick.

I walked down the stairs feeling refreshed just from changing my outfit. I walked into the kitchen and saw Jace. My cheeks instantly reddened because we had slept in the same bed last night. I turned my head away to see Megan looking up at me with those blue eyes of hers. How could Jace have such golden eyes and she have such light blue eyes?

Aunt Kelly as I now called her walked over to the table and set down what looked like a Christmas feast at my house.

"Breakfast is ready!" she called to Megan who was now playing and rolling around with Jace on the floor. Megan stood up and ran away from Jace but he stood up and with a couple slow steps. He lifted her up and over his shoulder. He started to tickle her now exposed stomach and she giggled. He flipped her right side up and carried her to the table that we ate at last night.

I sat eating what was probably the best food I have ever tasted.

"This is the best food I have ever eaten. Thank you for letting me stay in your house." I told her. She looked at me and smiled.

"It is no problem at all you are welcome here any time you want." she said sweetly.

After about five minutes I and everyone else had finished eating.

"I am going to help you with the dishes, I insist." I told Aunt Kelly.

"Sweet heart, you do not have to. I can get it." she said.

"I insist, and when I insist I will not take no for an answer." I told her. I walked over to the sink to help her with the dishes. I took one of the plates out of the sink and wiped it down with the sponge.

"Aunt Kelly, you do not have to do the dishes,I will take your spot and work with Clary." Jace said politely.

"Fine,I am not going to argue over cleaning the dishes." she dried her hands off and walked away thanking me for helping. Jace walked over and took her spot standing next to me. We did not talk for about five minutes until finally he said something.

"I woke up and you were gone. Then I walked to my room to change and I found some girl with red hair sleeping in my room with the door open." he joked.

"Well where is my supposed twin?" I joked too.

"She must have left. I can go catch her and ask her where she went. Would you like me to?"

"No, I think I am good." I smiled at him. We went quite for a while.

"Why did you leave this morning?" he asked.

"Well normally I do not get in the same bed with the person I just met." I said sarcastically.

"I do." he said and my eyes widened. Then a smile came onto his face. I picked up a dish rag and hit him on the arm with it.

"Well I don't so I woke up and you had your arm around me. I did not want anyone to walk in and see that so I tried to find an empty room. Sorry if I woke you up." I told him.

"No need to be sorry." he said sincerely. My face was now glowing red I felt the heat come to my ears because it was embarrassing.

"We need to slow down okay, I am sorry but this is too fast for me." I said. I turned to walk away. He grabbed my arms lightly and turned me around to face him.

"I can slow down, okay?" he asked me. I looked him in the eyes.

"Okay." I said. He started to lean down towards me and right when he was about to kiss me I put my hand in his face.

"What happened to slowing down?" I asked.

"Oh, we are starting that now?" he answered my question with a question.

"Yes we are." I said and pulled away from his arm.

"Fine." he said jokingly. I started to walk away but he stopped me by saying my name.

"Do you want to go on a date with me, Clarissa?" he asked sweetly.

"I would love to but I don't know if I have the right clothing. Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I was thinking we could go see a movie. Are you okay with a movie date?" he asked.

"Yes I would love to go see a movie." I said. "What showing are we going to?"

"I was thinking we could go to a late night movie." he recommended.

I had pulled my bag out of the closet in the room and was trying to figure out what to wear. I felt a small buzz in my bag and looked to see what is was. It was my cell phone and I had gotten a text message.

_Come home now or you will pay and who ever you are with they will ALL pay. Your punishment will be much worse if I have to drag you home. ~ Dad_

I thought about the message for a while sitting on the bed and decided I could not let him hurt anyone.

_I am coming, where should I meet you? ~ Clary_

**What do you think? I wanted to put some action in the story so I did. I hope you enjoy. Please review. Also please check out my two other stories: Wicked Ways & Forever and Always. Thanks again, love ya.- zoey5211**


	5. HAPPY NEW YEARS & APOLOGIES

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!**

Sorry I didn't post sooner I promise to update this week.


	6. Her True Colors

**My final disowner(because I feel like it): ****I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters, Cassandra Clare does.**

**She only owns the book because I lost the match of rock, paper,scissors. I am telling you this now, NEVER PLAY THAT GAME WITH HER I SWEAR SHE KNOWS YOUR EVERY MOVE, AND NOT JUST BECAUSE I MIGHT DO ROCK EVERY TIME! You have been warned.**

**Now a special shout out to one person who has continuously been able to make me laugh with her reviews. DRUM ROLE PLEASE... And the person is greygirl2358. This chapter is dedicated to you, thank you for your support(and being able to make me laugh with your reviews.)**

**Now for my apologies. I wish I had an excuse as to why I haven't updated in a while, but unfortunately I do not. I just happen to be lazy as shit. I MIGHT from now on update once a week, but I MAKE NO PROMISES. I keep on telling myself to get up and update but I am so lazy I just go back to sleep or something. So once again I apologize for nopt updating sooner, I will try to update once a week (at least).**

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy. Please follow,favorite, or review. Thanks again.-zoey5211**

**Clary's POV**

_Come home now or you will pay and who ever you are with they will ALL pay. Your punishment will be much worse if I have to drag you home. ~ Dad_

I thought about the message for a while sitting on the bed and decided I could not let him hurt anyone I loved.

_I am coming, where should I meet you? ~ Clary_

* * *

**(in a plane on the way home...)**

I picked up my cell phone with my shaking hands and pulled my ear buds out of my carry on bag. I plugged them into my phone and turned on my music all the way up to make sure anything or anybody had no way to disturb me. When I turned my music on the song Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. She was one of my many inspirations, mostly because her songs spoke to me in a way no other song could.

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

Which was convenient because I was putting my defenses up, too. One against my abusive father and one trying to block out the thoughts of Jace.

_Never put my love out on the line_  
_Never said "Yes" to the right guy_  
_Never had trouble getting what I want_  
_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_  
_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_  
_Won't wash my hair_  
_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear high heels_  
_Yes, you make me so nervous_  
_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow,_  
_But I cover up_  
_Won't let it show,_  
_So I'm..._

Jace made me glow too. But noooo, I had to go and get beaten by my father. Wait, he didn't deserve that kind of title he deserved one of the lowest ones there was. Bastard. He was a bastard.

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_  
_When you come around, I get paralyzed_  
_And every time I try to be myself_  
_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_  
_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_  
_I gasp for air_  
_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear perfume for you_  
_Make me so nervous_  
_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow,_  
_But I cover up_  
_Won't let it show,_  
_So I'm..._

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]_

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_  
_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_  
_And there's no one else to blame (no one else)_  
_So scared I take off in a run_  
_I'm flying too close to the sun!__And I burst into flames_

_You make me glow,_  
_But I cover up_  
_Won't let it show,_  
_So I'm..._

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [5x]_

The song ended and I felt someone sit down in the chair next to mine. I decided to ignore them because the last time I was on a plane and turned to talk to the person sit next to me I ended up in his house eating dinner with his aunts and cousins.

_To love is to destroy! _My father would always tell me that. _But how could I be in love only after twenty four hours? __  
_

I have got to stop thinking like this. I can not be in love with Jace! I don't even know his last name, or at least I can't remember it at the moment.

Maybe my father was right. Maybe to to love is to destroy.

**Jace's POV**

Where was Clary? I asked her to meet me here over an hour ago.

I walked to the corner of the building and leaned up against it. I felt rejected, anger, and hurt. I really thought she was different than all the other girls who I went on a date with. Oh wait in a way she was different. She was the one that didn't even bother to show up to our date.

Five minutes passed. Ten minutes came and went. The movies had started twenty minutes ago. It was obvious. _I Jace, the one and only, had been stood up. _

* * *

I opened the front door and stepped through the doorway and onto the 'welcome' door mat. My Aunt Kelly walked up to me I tried to shrug her off but she wouldn't budge,

"How was your date sweetheart?" she asked me, looking as if she had no clue Clary hadn't even bothered to show up.

"Well considering my date didn't show up not so well." I said through clenched teeth.

I had really been looking forward to our date, now I saw Clary's true colors.

**I had to cut this chapter short because I have two other stories I have to update tonight. So feel free to leave any reviews in the box down there. I plan to update next Friday or Saturday. I hope you enjoyed.-zoey5211**


End file.
